Hybrid Love
by GITANJALEE123
Summary: Tyler's sister returns back to town. And her being a witch-werewolf does not help when she is falling for the original hybrid ,who can't deny their growing attraction. To worsen things Mikeal and Esther return with a vengeance against Klaus. Will their love survive or will it end PAIRINGS-KlausXoc, ElenaXstefan, CarolineXtyler.
1. Old enemies

**This is my first TVD fanfic AND IT WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT AS MY OC IS ALSO A HYBRID , BUT NOT VAMPIRE-WEREWOLF ONE.**

**So reviews are very much welcome.**

…

"_Where the hell are you?" asked Tyler_

"_Why what happened?" replied a female voice_

"_Dad….he's dead!" replied Tyler_

"_What?How? Why?" _

"_I don't' know Kiera"_

"_I'm coming back to town Ty"_

…

**The gang had gathered at the Lockwood mansion to console Tyler about his father's death when a pale girl with dark red hair entered the room.**

"Ty" she yelled.

"Keira!" replied Tyler.

"Who are you?" asked Keira pointing at Stefan.

"He's my boy-friend" answered Elena

"Nice to meet you! I'm Keira Lockwood" she greeted with her thick English accent

"You too, I'm Stefan Salvatore" replied Stefan.

**She quickly went and kneeled beside Tyler.**

"Hey sweetie calm down!" Cooed Keira," Where is Mom?" she added.

"Busy!" replied Tyler.

"How about you take a break!" suggested Keira " Go take a drive calm yourself down!"

"Matt can go with you!" she quickly added.

"Yeah just like old times "smirked Matt.

"Fine! But you're explaining this to Mom" replied Tyler and he stormed out with Matt following him.

"Well that went well…" sighed Caroline

"Could have been worse" replied Keira

"Yeah…" agreed Bonnie.

"Anyways I'm starving …" whined Keira.

"Let's hit the grill" suggested Elena

…

**In the grill-**

"No kidding!" smirked Elena

"I even convinced Caroline that screaming is good for her hair" replied Keira

"So she screamed every time somebody called her name" added Bonnie.

"Ha ha my throat was sore for two days" replied Caroline.

"Why did you leave?" asked Elena

"Reasons" replied Keira

"Where were you?" asked Stefan

"London!" she replied.

"Met anyone special?" smirked Caroline.

"Uh…." Blushed Keira

"Miss Keira James Lockwood, are you blushing?" smirked Bonnie

"He was so… cute" blurted Keira

"Omg!" winked Caroline.

**They were enjoying their food when Damon arrive**

"Hello ladies! And brother" smirked Damon "Who is this Goddess?"

"Keira meet my brother Damon and Damon meet Keira Lockwood" informed Stefan

"Nice to meet you" he greeted

"Nice Indeed" she replied.

"I hate to leave you all but I have to go" replied Damon and he left.

"Keira stay away from him" warned Bonnie

"Why?"

"Coz he's an ass" replied Caroline.

"Sure thing Car" Keira answered.

"Anyways I think I'll go check who my brother is drinking "replied Stefan and he left.

"Who?" quoted Keira

"He meant what Damon is quite an alcoholic" lied Elena

"So…..Any news?" asked Keira

"Nope" lied Elena

You sure?" pressured Keira

"Yeah! Omg it's so late I gotta go" yelled Caroline.

"Me too Caroline's dropping me" replied Bonnie and the two left in a hurry.

"I guess I have to leave too" replied Keira

"Yeah…" answered Elena

….

**Back at Lockwood mansion,**

"Hey Uncle Mason!" greeted Keira

"Hey Kiki "replied Mason.

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel like a monkey" Keira replied.

"Coz you are one" smirked Tyler.

"Oh shut up" replied Keira taking a seat beside him.

"Guys I have to tell you something" replied Mason

"What?" asked Tyler

"Um…..We Lockwood's are a werewolves' clan" Mason explained.

"You're kidding right?" asked Tyler

"No replied you two are untriggered so it's not a problem" replied.

"How do you get triggered?" asked Keira

"If we kill someone even if by accident" answered Mason

"About that!" sighed Tyler

"Oh god!" replied Keira "are there vampires too?"

"Vampires, Witches, Hybrids anything is possible" replied Mason "Although the last one is very rare and dangerous"

"That explains the weird actions" replied Keira and she left.

She quickly took out her phone and dialed Elena's number.

"_Ele we need to talk,"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I know about it, call the others and your boyfriend now"_

"_I'm sorry….."_

"_I have something disturbing to confess"_

…_.x…..x…..x….x…_

**I KNOW I SKIPPED A LOT BUT I WANTED TO JUMP INTO THE IMPORTANT PARTS.**

**AND ALSO MY OC IS NOT JUST A WERE-WOLVE SHE IS HYBRID. MIX OF WITCH AND WERE-WOLVE WHICH I'LL EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**IN THE MEANTIME REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Verge of tears

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD**

**Enjoy the story-**

…**.**

**Elena and the others quickly arrived there.**

"I knew it; they are were-wolves "announced Damon

"Why did you guys lie to me?" asked Keira.

"We're sorry" apologized Elena

"You came back after a long time, so we did not want to drive you away" explained Caroline

"So are you all Vampires?" asked Keira

"No Stefan and Damon are vampires. Bonnie is a witch" informed.

"Bonnie can you identify this" asked Keira taking out a small pendant with a black crystal

"Where did you get this?" asked Bonnie horrified

"Why?" asked Stefan

"This stone represents dark magic" replied Bonnie

"Dark magic?" repeated Caroline

"Yes, this line of witches specializes in dark magic. They are much more powerful than normal witches and unlike normal witches their genes can mix with Vampire or werewolf genes" explained Bonnie

"Who gave these to you?" asked Damon

"My mother" replied Keira

"Carol Lockwood?" asked Stefan in disbelieve.

"Uh…. Tyler is my half-brother so Carol is not my birth mom" explained Keira

"This is lottery for Klaus!" replied Damon.

"Klaus?" asked Keira confused.

"Klaus is the original hybrid who wants my blood to create Hybrids" informed Elena

"This is seriously twisted" sighed Caroline.

"Tell me about it" added Keira

"We have to make sure Klaus does not get her "announced Stefan.

"Great another burden" replied Damon

"You need not have to worry about me" smirked Keira

….

_**KEIRA'S POV**_

I woke to sound of arguing. Tyler was back.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find him talking to a blonde guy with mesmerizing blue eyes. _Damn he was cute._

"Hey Ty" I greeted

"Hey Keira this is Niklaus "he greeted

"I'm so sorry but I have to rush "I replied placing a small kiss at his cheek.

"Beautiful necklace love" smirked the guy in thick English accent showing his dimples

"Um… thank you." I replied and quickly left.

…..

**I found Bonnie and the others at the grill.**

"Hey Bonnie!" I yelled.

"Hey" Bonnie replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure" replied Bonnie

"Do you know one of Tyler's friends with blonde hair and blue eyes and an English accent?" I asked

"No" replied Caroline.

"Anyways so what's the plan?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well for starters Elena has been kidnapped" informed Caroline.

"What?" I asked

"Yes and Stefan and Damon have gone to rescue her" informed Bonnie

"Great" I replied "Anyways let's go meet the old witch" I announced.

….

**We arrived at an old bar a few miles away from town where Bonnie was talking to an old lady.**

"So can you please tell us about it?" begged Bonnie

"I don't know much but I can tell you that this pendant is bad omen. This only means trouble" replied the old witch

"Why?" I asked

"This pendant represents the leader of the dark witches" she continued.

"Well well" came a voice from the back. We turned back to find Tyler's blonde friend.

"Well hello little wolf!" he smirked grabbing the old woman and throwing her across the room.

"Oh where are my manners? My name IS Niklaus but you can call me Klaus love " he smirked.

"Oh dear god" I cursed until I blacked out.

_**I woke up to find myself in a small room; Tyler was lying on the ground.**_

"What happened to him?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"He is in transition" replied Caroline.

"Klaus feed him his blood to make him a hybrid" added Elena

"You were kidnapped?" I asked

"Elijah, he is also an original and also he is nothing compared to Klaus" replied Elena

"Great! Where is Bonnie?" I continued.

"She went to get her spell book and complete it" answered Elena

"Oh great!" I replied "Hey he's waking up "

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Congratulations you're a hybrid now!" I replied sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Oh great" he answered

"Keira don't give him a hard time" consoled Caroline

"You're right I'm taking him home" I sighed.

…

_**NORMAL POV-**_

Keira and Tyler arrived home to find Klaus and Rebekah waiting for them.

"It was time you two came" he smirked

"What do you want?" yelled Tyler

"That's not a way to talk to elders" added Rebekah.

"Where did you learn that from Vampire Academy?" retorted Keira, which caused Rebekah to quickly pin her to the wall.

"_Recede a me,"_ Keira yelled sending Rebekah flying across the room.

"You know your mother won't appreciate you doing these petty tricks" smirked Klaus

"My mother?" repeated Keira

"She was very powerful dark witch and it's a shame that her daughter is not" he continued.

"Stop talking to her like that" yelled Tyler

"Why do you need your brother to stand up for you when you have so much power" Klaus continued taunting Keira who was on the verge of tears.

"Shut the fuck Klaus" screamed Tyler when Klaus suddenly snapped his neck

"Don't cry little wolf" Klaus smirked rubbing the tears gently from Keira's cheek. And the two original's left.

Keira stood dumb-founded but quickly gained her composure and quickly took out her phone.

"_We need to talk"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Klaus happened"_

"_Niklaus Mikealson?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Meet me at the grill"_

…

**THANKS FOR READING . REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. She picked what?

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE**

**Enjoy the story-**

…..

"_We need to talk"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Klaus happened"_

"_Niklaus Mikealson?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Meet me at the grill"_

….

Keira had been waiting for two hours, when he arrived.

"You're late" said Keira in monotone.

"I was busy" replied the guy with dark brown hair.

"Seriously here I'm putting up with crazy hybrids and you were busy Killian?" yelled Keira

"Calm down. Anyways I got the required information" replied Killian.

"And that is?" smirked Keira

"Your line of witches and the originals go way back" replied Killian, "Both of them have very dark powers and go very well together" he smirked.

The two were chatting happily when Caroline entered with Tyler.

"Hey guys" greeted both of them.

"Hey" waved Keira

"Who's this guy?" asked Tyler.

"Tyler meet Killian, he's an old friend" replied Keira blushing.

"He's the cute guy?" smirked Caroline

"Shut up" replied Keira "but anyways Ian here is a very skilled vampire hunter"

"What brings you to Mystic falls?" asked Tyler

"Klaus" replied Killian

"What about him?" added Caroline.

"Well for starters if he gets the power of a dark witch on his side he will become very powerful, almost invincible" informed Killian

"Invincible?" repeated Keira

"And that's why I'm staying here to protect her" smirked Killian planting a small kiss on cheeks.

"Anyways I have to go Klaus wants to talk to me" sighed Tyler and he left.

"So what are you wearing?" asked Caroline out of the blue.

"Wearing?" Keira repeated.

"Yeah for the Halloween party at your house TONIGHT" replied Caroline.

"Oh I totally forgot about it" Keira answered.

"What! This calls for an emergency" yelled Caroline pulling Keira out of the grill with her.

"Well I'll see you there " said Killian to no one in particular.

…

_**The girls were trying their costumes when Rebekah entered the shop.**_

"Well well" smirked Rebekah

"What do you want?" snapped Caroline

"A Halloween costume" she replied

"What are dressing as? A whiny, bitch" retorted Caroline

"Well you won't need a costume to dress up like that" smirked Rebekah, which caused Keira to chuckle

"Why are you laughing" whined Caroline.

"The woman has made a very strong argument" smirked Keira.

"Atta girl" added Rebekah which cause Caroline to storm out of the room.

"Wait up Car" followed Keira "Calm down sweet-heart" cooed Keira "she was just joking"

"But you laughed" she replied.

"Okay how about this I'll wear anything you pick" replied Keira

"You promise" Caroline asked.

"Yes Pinky swear" Keira replied.

….

_**Later that night the girls went to Elena's house.**_

"What do you mean she is back?" asked Caroline

"Katherine?" asked Keira

"You know her?" asked Stefan

"I've heard about her" Keira replied

"Well she is back and went be at the Halloween party" replied Damon

"So that means I'm grounded ?" sighed Elena

"Sorry sweet-heart !" replied Keira

"But you will be happy with what Keira's wearing" winked Caroline.

"Oh I'm waiting" replied Elena

….

Keira brought the box which contained her costume chosen by Caroline

"Wonder what she picked" said Keira to herself.

But to her horror when she opened the box…

"Caroline Forbes I'll murder you!"

….

**Wonder what Caroline picked?**


	4. Sure thing Ginger!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE**

**Enjoy the story-**

…..

**Keira entered the Halloween party dressed as Anna from ****FROZEN****.**

"Still not over Frozen?" smirked Matt who was dressed as a pirate.

"Tell that to Caroline? Where is the ice-queen?" replied Keira

"No Idea" replied Matt

"I'll go search for her" smirked Keira and she left. After searching for a couple of minutes Keira found Caroline dressed as Elsa talking to Tyler.

"Hey you came" greeted Caroline.

"Of course, I could not risk you freezing everything" winked Keira

"Very funny..." replied Caroline.

Suddenly Tyler phone buzzed. "I HAVE TO GO "he announced.

"Klaus?" asked Caroline, Tyler just nodded and left.

"Poor guy" sighed Caroline

"Yeah; anyways let's go find the doppelganger" smirked Keira and the two parted ways.

….

Keira was searching for Katherine when he found Damon drinking; she went over there to talk to him.

"What the hell?!" yelled Keira

"What do you want!" he barked back

"Salvatore!Are you drunk? She asked.

"Yes" he smirked

"I'm calling your brother" replied Keira when Damon grabbed her arms.

"Let me go" yelled Keira; "No "replied Damon

"Well well looks like somebody forgot their manners" smirked Klaus arriving out of nowhere

"What do you want Klaus?" yelled Damon when suddenly Klaus grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"Thank you" replied Keira leaving.

"Now where are you going" he smirked grabbing Keira and pulling her towards him.

"Why?" asked Keira softly

"Let's talk a walk" smirked Klaus pulling Keira with him to the lawn.

"Where is she?" asked Klaus

"She?" repeated Keira

"Katherine" answered Klaus

"I don't know; I was searching for her when Damon stopped me" replied Keira

"Very well Ginger" smirked Klaus leaving her

"Ginger?" repeated Keira but he did not answer anything and left.

Keira thought of following him but suddenly her phone buzzed. It was a message.

"_Apparently Katherine and Elena were linked together but the witch unlinked them, Elena is injured. Come over- Caroline "_

…_._

**Keira quickly rushed to the Gilbert house.**

"What the hell happened?" asked Keira

"Katherine and Elena were linked together by a witch. So if we attacked Katherine, Elena got injured. So we had the witch unlink them and then attack Katherine." Informed Killian

"Where were you?" asked Bonnie

"I was kind of attacked by a drunken Damon when Klaus saved me" informed Keira

"Klaus?" repeated Caroline

"He was searching for Katherine" announced Keira

"Well she is locked in tomb" replied Stefan.

"So what now?" asked Bonnie.

"Now to get some answers" smirked Keira and she left.

…

**Keira had waiting for half an hour now in the grills.**

"He is late" she said to herself, when he arrived.

"You came" smirked Keira

"Of course love; I could not have left you running around killing my men" smirked Klaus "what do you want; as you can see I'm a very busy man"

"I want to know about my line of witches" she replied flatly.

"Straight to the point I like that" he added.

"Klaus please stop that" she added softly

"Your line of witches practiced magic that was considered too dark for others. They were not liked by the other witches and were very powerful but hard to control. They had a thirst for supremacy and had a bad thirst for power" he informed.

"And?" she asked

"Unlike other witches, they don't hate vampires. And they enjoyed the darkness. You're mom was the leader of the dark witches and was the most powerful. She passed down her powers to her. She wanted an heir to her power but your father took you away from her. Away from me as he knew if you were on my side then we would be invincible" explained Klaus

"Away from you?" she repeated.

"Yes" he sighed and got up to leave

"Wait do you have her spell book?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied

"Can I….."

"My pleasure Ginger…"

…

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER KEIRA MEETS THE ORIGINAL FAMILY AND GETS SOMEWHAT CLOSE TO THE NOBLE ONE…WHICH IS NOT EXACTLY LIKED BY THE HYBRID….**

**Care to review?**


	5. Bad boys

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive.**

**Enjoy the story-**

…..

Klaus and Keira entered the Mikealson Mansion to find Rebekah yelling at somebody on the phone. Upon seeing them she quickly ended her call while Elijah was reading a book.

"We have a guest" announced Klaus

"Who is this lovely lady?" asked Elijah

"Keira Lockwood" greeted Keira

"Ginger this is my brother Elijah "informed Klaus

"What do you want?" snapped Rebekah.

"Your brother Klaus has some of my family's belongings" replied Keira

"Lockwood's belongings?" asked Elijah confused.

"No my brother; Ginger here is the last descendent of the Dark witches." Smirked Klaus.

"Let me guess you have her mother's spell book brother?" added Elijah.

"Now as you can see I'm busy so brother can you help Ginger with the book." replied Klaus. .

"Happily; here come with me" gestured Elijah.

"And Elijah" whispered Klaus "Don't try anything" and he left.

…

Elijah and Keira were going over the stack of spell-books.

"You were the one who had Elena kidnapped" asked Keira

"Not of my best moments but yes" chuckled Elijah.

"Hard to control our crazy siblings?" joked Keira

"Tyler is nothing compared Niklaus" replied Elijah, "Here is the book" he added picking an old brown book.

"I can't read it" sighed Keira

"I can help; an old friend of mine taught me how to read grimoires" smirked Elijah.

"I have to go now; Caroline will kill me if I don't shopping with her." Replied Keira

"Don't worry I'll come over in the evening" answered Elijah leaning closer to her to remove a lock of her fiery red hair from her face.

"Great to see you two bonding" smirked Klaus leaning against the door.

"Niklaus!" exclaimed Elijah moving away quickly.

"Found it Ginger" he continued moving over to Keira twirling her hair

"Two can play that game" answered Keira placing a small kiss on Klaus' cheeks and left "See you later boys!' she bid.

"She is good" chuckled Klaus

"Indeed brother" fumed Elijah.

…..

"Help me pick a dress" whined Caroline.

"Why?" replied still trying to read the spell-book.

"Who gave you that?" asked Caroline picking the book.

"Klaus gave me" casually replied Keira

"You are hanging out with Klaus now"" added Caroline

"No, I just wanted my mother's book back" answered Keira

"And what did he ask in return?" she pressed on.

"Nothing….for now" sighed Keira

"Please don't tell me that you like him!" replied Caroline.

"No I don't. He is a manipulative, control freak, he is the bad guy here" reasoned Kiera.

"You love bad boys" replied Caroline

"No I don't'" argued Keira

"In 5th grade you had crush on Jonas the trouble maker" retorted Caroline

"Whatever" shrugged Keira, suddenly her phone buzzed.

It read-

"_We need to talk now! It's urgent! Meet me by the school gym. Come alone- Ian"_

…_.._

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**AND ALSO I DID NOT WANT KEIRA TO BE A LOUD, MOUTHED GIRL WHO WILL GO ARGUE WITH EVERYTHING KLAUS DOES. **

**I THINK I WANT TO BE KIND OFF LIKE AN IRENE ADLER TYPE CHARACTER. WHO LIVES BY HER OWN RULES AND OWN MORAL VALUES. **


	6. I lied

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER SHOWS HER NEW SIDE A BIT TWISTED AND DARK SIDE.**

**AND ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS KIND-OFF A FILLER CHAPTER SO IT MIGHT BE A BIT BORING…**

**Enjoy the story-**

….

"_We need to talk now! It's urgent! Meet me by the school gym. Come alone- Ian"_

**Keira quickly arrived at the school gym to find Killian waiting for her.**

"Where were you?" he asked angrily.

"With Caroline" she answered.

"Why were you with Klaus?" he added

"He gave me mother's spell book" she continued.

"So now you're on his side" he barked.

"And That is?" smirked Keira

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" he pressured.

"I lived this whole bloody life trying to know my actual mother and now I'm going to. And nothing will stop me" she replied.

"That's it I'm leaving" he yelled and stormed off.

….

**Keira went back home to find Klaus and Stefan waiting for her.**

"Where is Elijah?" asked Keira

"Sleeping." answered Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" She continued.

"Let's go on a trip" smirked Klaus and suddenly knocked her unconscious.

…

_Keira woke up to the sound of the car's engine._

"Where am I?" asked Keira still yawning.

"Chicago; Ginger" smirked Klaus pulling Keira out of the car.

The two along with Stefan entered a bar.

"Klaus! What is she doing here? Get her out; if the other witches find out about her; they will kill her" said the woman.

"We have some work here, Gloria" replied Klaus.

"What work?" asked Keira

"I need some new hybrids." Smirked Klaus

"Oh great" replied Keira "Well I'm leaving"

"No you won't; we need you here" answered Stefan," Here they come" he pointed to a man with dark brown hair and a blonde woman entering the bar.

Stefan quickly grabbed them and tied them to the chair.

"Well hello" smirked Klaus

"What do you want?" screamed the man.

"I want to know where is your pack?" smirked Klaus

"We are not going to tell you!" replied the woman.

"Stefan bring the wolfsbane!" ordered Klaus

"Calm down sweetie" cooed Keira "Let me do this" she smirked and went over and sat beside the two wolves.

"Hello" she greeted.

"What do you want?" yelled the man

"Where is your pack?" Keira replied

"We are not telling you" answered the woman

"Okay how about this?" Keira smirked turning to the man "Either you tell us about your pack or my friend here will to hurt this lovely lady here" she added.

"No please hurt me; not her" pleaded the man.

"The pack NOW" ordered Keira.

"New Orleans! My pack went there to protect "The Crescent Wolf pack" replied the Man

"Good" smirked Keira and went over to Klaus and Stefan.

"Gentlemen they are all yours" she added.

"You said you would protect her" yelled the man

"I lied" replied Kiera and swaggered out of the Bar.

…

"I knew I would like you!" smirked Klaus

"And why is that?" retorted Keira in a husky tone.

"Off to New Orleans "Interrupted Stefan.

…

**Back at Mystic Falls-**

"Where is she?" yelled Tyler storming inside the Gilbert house.

"I don't know…" replied Caroline.

"You don't think…." Sighed Elena

"No that is not…."

…

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Elena?

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**ALSO WE WILL SEE SOME FAMILIAR FACES FROM THE ORIGINALS.**

**AND ALSO KEIRA AND ELENA AREN'T THAT CLOSE.**

…

Keira was sitting at a café in New Orleans when a woman approached her.

"Hi! I'm Sophie Deveraux" greeted the woman.

"Keira Lockwood "replied Keira.

"Lockwood Huh!" smirked Sophie

"Deveraux Huh!" replied Keira

"You know your people aren't exactly welcomed here by Marcel" remarked Sophie.

"Why is that?" asked Keira

"Believe me you don't want to know" she replied.

"Oh no please do tell me, unless you want Monique to do the honor" smirked Keira

"Don't bring Monique into this" deadpanned Sophie.

"Fine; then help me" replied Keira.

"With what?" asked Sophie

"This" answered Keira showing her pendant.

"This is not possible, you have to leave before the others find you" replied Sophie, quickly running out of the café.

"Wait for me" added Keira following her outside when she bumped in Klaus.

"Hey Klaus" greeted Keira but he did not reply instead he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"What were you talking about with the Deveraux witch!" he hissed.

"I wanted to know more about my witch powers" replied Keira.

"Oh" sighed Klaus and quickly let her down.

"Where is Stefan?" asked Keira

"Mystic Falls" replied Klaus;" and we are going back too" he added knocking Keira unconscious.

…..

**Keira woke up to find herself back inside her bedroom, she quickly got dressed and went down to find Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy waiting for her.**

"Hey!" yelled Caroline hugging Keira tightly.

"Where is Elena?" asked Keira.

"Busy" replied Bonnie.

"Two points for her sticking to her friends" replied Keira.

"How are you?" asked Matt.

"I swear if Klaus did anything to you..." yelled Tyler.

"Calm down Ty he did not do anything" replied Keira.

"Okay all well, now Keira I need your help, Rebekah has been driving me crazy!" whined

"Okay… How about a party? just like old times" Suggested Keira.

"Great idea" replied Jeremy.

"Okay Jeremy and Bonnie go rent some old classics; Matt and Tyler get some liquor and Car and I will grab the snacks and Ice-cream" announced Keira.

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Caroline and the group went into their separate ways.

…

**Caroline and Keira were walking down the streets when they crossed paths with Rebekah.**

"Hey Caroline" smirked Rebekah.

"What do you want?" replied Caroline.

"Both of you calm down; Car what is the problem?" asked Keira.

"She says my routine isn't good enough" whined Caroline.

"Your routine is boring" added Rebekah.

"Okay how about this? Rebekah come-over tonight at my house and we will try to combine your ideas with her routine" informed Keira.

"But what about our party?" replied Caroline.

"Oh Rebekah can come too" answered Keira.

"Really!" giggled Rebekah.

"No!" yelled Caroline.

"It will be fun to have her around. And she can give us the name of the stores from where she buys her clothes." Smirked Keira.

"I hate to admit but her fashion sense is not half bad" added Caroline.

"I know… and don't worry I'll bring the drinks" winked Rebekah and she left.

….

**The gang was setting up the place when the door bell rang.**

"Must be Rebekah!" smirked Keira.

"You called Rebekah?" asked Matt in disbelieve.

"Yes" replied Keira and she got up to open the door but to her horror when she opened the door.

"Forgot to invite us?" smirked Elena.

….

_**Thank you all so much for reading!**_

_**AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY, **_

_**Suggestions are greatly welcomed.!**_


	8. Happily love

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**AND ALSO KEIRA AND ELENA AREN'T THAT CLOSE.**

**And also this chapter will be a bit short.**

….

**The gang was setting up the place when the door bell rang.**

"Must be Rebekah!" smirked Keira.

"You called Rebekah?" asked Matt in disbelieve.

"Yes" replied Keira and she got up to open the door but to her horror when she opened the door.

"Forgot to invite us?" smirked Elena.

"I would but you seemed busy with your boy toys" Keira replied "Speaking of boy-toys good to see you Stefan and Damon "she added.

Elena, Stefan and Damon entered the Lockwood mansion, when Rebekah arrived.

"Rebekah you made it, come in" greeted Keira.

"Thanks" replied Rebekah as she entered.

"You invited Rebekah?" asked Damon.

"Yes" smirked Keira.

"So what should we watch?" exclaimed Caroline trying to lighten the mood.

"We can watch mean girls "smirked Keira looking at Elena.

"Why don't we play something!" added Matt.

"How about beer pong…" suggested Caroline.

"That's a great idea!" replied Jeremy.

**After many rounds most of them were drunk, with the exception of Matt who wanted to stay sober as he had to go back to work.**

"So Elena truth or dare?" smirked Rebekah

"Truth..." replied Elena.

"So… out of the Keira, Caroline and Bonnie whom do you despise the most?" asked Rebekah.

"Elena don't answer that, she is just trying to break or friendship" pleaded Caroline.

"No let her answer that, "hushed Keira.

"Answer me" compelled Rebekah

"Keira!" spat out Elena "I absolutely hate her, she is a control freak and is always perfect YOU DRIVE EVERY ONE AWAY FROM ME" she yelled.

"Well you are a drama queen who thinks the world revolves around you" Keira yelled back.

"Guys calm down we can't let her get into our way of friendship" replied Bonnie.

"Shut up" replied the girls.

"You know what Elena why don't you go and make a scene somewhere else or wait why don't I leave, "Keira replied and she stormed out of the room.

"Well that went well..." smirked Rebekah.

"You set me up didn't you" replied Elena

"Klaus did go yell at him" replied Rebekah.

"Why would he do that?" asked Tyler.

"Don't know ask him" she replied and left.

…..

Keira was drowning out her sorrows at the mystic grills.

"What happened?" asked Matt who was working at the grills.

"Elena called me a control freak" replied Keira.

"She did not mean it" soothed Matt.

"Maybe she did mean it" smirked Klaus arriving out of nowhere.

"Why don't you just leave?" Replied Matt

"You know that she is right" he added.

"Why?" Keira asked softly.

"You were made be in control, you are a queen it's in your blood love" replied Klaus.

"Can you help me control my power?" added Keira

"Happily love" smirked Klaus and the two left.

….

**Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were at the Forbes residence.**

"She is really sad" informed Caroline.

"That was mean!" added Bonnie

"Are you taking her side?" replied Elena

"There is no side. She is not driving people away from you, you are" Caroline explained.

"Her dad just passed away, you know what she is going through," added Bonnie.

"She was with you when your dad died, you should do the same…" sighed Caroline.

"You are right I should make up to her" sighed Elena.

"How about a slumber party?" suggested Caroline.

"Let me go and get her" smirked Elena and she left.

…..

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE KEIRA AND KLAUS BONDING( KLEIRA)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	9. Compelled

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive****.**

**AND ALSO KEIRA AND ELENA AREN'T THAT CLOSE.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE KEIRA AND KLAUS BONDING( KLEIRA)**

….

**Keira and Klaus were walking around in the park.**

"So can you decipher my mother's grimoire asked Keira.

"Indeed I can" replied Klaus.

"Where is Elijah?" replied Keira

"Why do you care?" hissed Klaus.

"You have issues" remarked Keira.

"Really?" smirked Klaus.

"Yes. I can feel it, you don't trust anyone" she answered.

"To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved" quoted Klaus.

"George MacDonald Eh?" replied Keira.

"You know?" asked Klaus.

"I know my literature "smirked Keira.

"What about you?" asked Klaus.

"I don't have trust issues" replied Keira.

"Don't deny it love" smirked Klaus and suddenly he grabbed Keira and pinned her to a nearby tree; their faces were a few inch apart and Klaus's chest rested on hers. Keira could not help but stare at those blue eyes.

"Klaus you're making me uncomfortable" replied Keira.

"Why? Reminds you of London?" smirked Klaus.

"How di...d yo….di...d….you…..se…t me….up?" stammered Keira, when suddenly her phone buzzed, it was a message.

"_Caroline was in an accident come ASAP" –Bonnie_

"You know what now I see why you siblings hate you, I had respected you and your power and position but that was low even for you" she spat out and stormed out of the park.

Klaus stood there dumb-founded.

…..

**Keira quickly rushed into the hospital.**

"What happened?" she asked.

"Caroline was in an accident" informed Bonnie.

"Is she okay?" added Keira.

"Damon gave her his blood, so she is healed but…." Sighed Elena.

"But?" repeated Keira.

"Katherine killed her while his blood was in her system" added Stefan.

"So he is a vampire now?" asked Keira.

"Yes" answered Stefan.

"This is bad, she thinks her mother will hate her" informed Bonnie.

"Let me talk to her" announced Keira and she went inside the room, where she found that Caroline was crying on the bed.

"You okay?" cooed Keira.

"No mom will hate me now!" cried Caroline.

"No she won't. Let me remind of something, Carol may not be my biological mother but she loves me like her own daughter. It is what mothers do, they love you" said Keira.

"Are you sure?" asked Caroline.

"Be positive" smirked Keira. "I'll come tomorrow and we will talk to Sheriff together now get you beauty sleep"

…..

**Keira arrived at the Lockwood mansion, it was a long day and she was tired. She went to find Tyler sitting and drinking.**

"Mr. Tyler Peter Lockwood, Caroline was in an accident" yelled Keira.

"I know" replied Tyler.

"You knew?" repeated Keira "She Is a bloody vampire now" she added.

"So?" asked Tyler.

"So you're her Boyfriend so comfort her" she replied.

"No I'm busy" he answered.

"Busy drinking? God you are like Klaus..." she sighed.

"At least he is honest to his siblings..." Tyler yelled back.

"Klaus and siblings? He bloody daggered them" answered Keira.

"But you are no better than him!" he replied.

"That's it "replied Keira talking a step towards him when she noticed his eyes.

"Ty you are compelled" she informed.

"Klaus" she whispered.

…..

**So what happened in London? Any guess?**

**Remember to review!**


	10. Tyler -part 1

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**AND ALSO KEIRA AND ELENA AREN'T THAT CLOSE**

**AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DIVIDED INTO TWO PARTS SO IT MIGHT BE SHORT!**

….  
>"That's it "replied Keira talking a step towards him when she noticed his eyes.<p>

"Ty you are compelled" she informed.

…..

**The gang arrived at the Lockwood mansion.**

"What is the problem?" asked Damon impatiently.

"Tyler has been compelled" informed Keira.

"Compelled?" repeated Caroline.

"Yeah, he is now locked inside his room" replied Keira.

"But that does not make any sense" added Bonnie.

"Yeah Tyler is already sired to Klaus, why would he compel him?" asked Elena confused.

"What about Rebekah?" added Damon.

"No, Rebekah was with me the whole day" announced Stefan entering the room.

"Why was she with you?" asked Elena.

"Guys quit it we have bigger problems" snapped Jeremy.

"That's not the main problem" announced Keira.

"What?" asked Caroline?

"Tyler is behaving like his old self" added Keira.

"That's good right?" replied Jeremy.

"No; after becoming a Hybrid Tyler does not change into a wolf anymore; but now he thinks he is a were-wolf so he will transform" informed Keira.

"And tomorrow is full-moon" replied Damon.

"This is bad" sighed Elena.

"We need a plan" announced Stefan.

"I'll go and some information about this problem" added Damon.

"I'll go check on Klaus" replied Keira.

"Of course you will" smirked Caroline.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy.

"Klaus and Keira totally have a thing for each other" giggled Caroline.

"No we don't" argued Keira.

"So Barbie and Stefan will look after Lockwood and Bonnie will look after the Gilberts" announced Damon.

…

**Keira entered the Mikealson mansion to find Klaus and Rebekah sitting and drinking.**

"Keira what brings you here?" asked Rebekah.

"Business." answered Keira.

"What business my love?" smirked Klaus.

"Well somebody compelled Tyler to go on a wild rampage" announced Keira.

"You think it's one of us?" asked Rebekah.

"No, because you were with Stefan and I don't think Klaus is that stupid to compel the already sired Hybrid" replied Keira.

"Your good" chuckled Klaus.

"So tell me was it one of your many siblings?" added Keira.

"I don't know let's ask them" smirked Klaus.

"ELIJAH; KOL GET DOWN HERE "called Klaus.

"What is the problem brother?" asked Elijah when he saw Keira "Oh Good evening Miss Keira"

"Elijah" replied Keira when Kol entered the room. "Who are you?' she asked.

"I'm Kol Mikealson love; who are you?" he retorted.

"I'm Keira Lockwood sweetheart and I came here to know who compelled my brother" she replied.

"We did not compel your brother" replied Elijah.

"That is not possible" suddenly exclaimed Klaus.

"If you all did not compel him then who did" asked Keira equally confused.

"Only one other person can" added Elijah understanding what Klaus meant.

…

**Any guess who compelled Tyler?**

**Hint it's a vampire hunter!**

**REMENBER TO REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU**


	11. Tyler-part 2

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**AND ALSO KEIRA AND ELENA AREN'T THAT CLOSE**

**THIS IS THE SECOND PART and also this chapter is a bit Kol and Keira bonding.**

**ALSO AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM **

….

"That is not possible" suddenly exclaimed Klaus.

"If you all did not compel him then who did" asked Keira equally confused.

"Only one other person can" added Elijah understanding what Klaus meant.

"Father..." added Kol.

"Father?" repeated Keira.

"Our father Mikeal THE Original Vampire Hunter" informed Rebekah, when suddenly Keira's phone buzzed.

"_Tyler has escaped and he bit Caroline"- Bonnie._

"Tyler escaped and bit Caroline" informed Keira shifting her gaze towards Klaus.

"I'll go and cure her" smirked Klaus and he left.

"Thank you…" replied Keira

"You know we should head out for drinks someday "flirted Kol.

"I'll take that under consideration" replied Keira and she left.

…

**Keira arrived at the Mystic Grills to find Hayley a werewolf waiting for her.**

"You're late" smirked Hayley.

"Sorry got tied up in Tyler problems" sighed Keira.

"Tyler problems or too busy hanging out with Klaus?" replied Hayley.

"Seriously you too?" asked Keira annoyed.

"Everyone thinks you two are a thing" informed Hayley.

"Why?" asked Keira.

"Do you even know the way you two look at each other? "Added Hayley.

"Whatever; anyway what do you want?" asked Keira.

"Tyler" stated Hayley.

"Eww what?" replied Keira shocked.

"I meant his help" replied Hayley.

"That's why he left" exclaimed Keira

"Yeah…But don't tell Klaus." Pleaded Hayley.

"We'll see..." sighed Keira.

**Hayley and Keira continued talking when they were approached by Kol.**

"Hello ladies" greeted Kol.

"I think I'll leave" replied Hayley and she left.

"Well that was weird "smirked Keira "What do you want Kol?"

"I just want to know more about you" he replied.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"I want to know why my brother is so interested in you?" he answered.

"My powers I guess" Keira smirked.

"No it's more than that" he replied.

"How about a game of pool?" asked Keira trying to change the topic

"Sure" he answered and they went over to play pool.

**After playing for a few hours they were joined by Damon.**

"Well well look who's bonding with Klaus Jr" smirked Damon.

"What do you want?" asked Keira annoyed.

"Nothing just came here to inform you about Mikeal" replied Damon.

"What do you know about him?" hissed Kol.

"Enough" answered Damon when Kol threw him across the room.

"Both of you calm down" sighed Keira when she received a text message.

"_We again have a problem about Elena come ASAP also bring Damon"- Jeremy._

"Damon let's go" announced Keira.

….

**AUTHOR NOTE-**

**If anyone has an idea fell free to inform me and also this fic will have no love triangle just Klaus and oc.**

**Also I'm changing the rules of "ONE OF THE FIVE" vampire hunters.**

**And there might be Elena bashing because I find her character annoying.**

**And taking a cue from" The Secret Circle" and adding a witch coven which will be explained later when Esther arrives.**

**And last but not the least Elena's transformation into a vampire won't be explained largely.**

…**.**

**THANK YOU AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	12. Father -part 1

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**AGAIN THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER**

….

"_We again have a problem about Elena come ASAP also bring Damon"- Jeremy._

"Damon let's go" announced Keira.

…

**The whole gang had arrived at the Salvatore boarding house.**

"How is Elena after the accident?" asked Bonnie.

"Elena had sustained a large amount of injuries so Meredith gave her vampire blood" informed Stefan "and she died with vampire blood in her system" he quickly added.

"That means…" wandered off Bonnie.

"Elena is now a vampire" completed Caroline.

"Great" replied Keira "Where is she?" she asked clearly angry.

"Here" replied Elena entering the room with Damon.

"I'm sorry" she pleaded.

"Damn right you are; we risked everything to make sure that you were okay and you bloody got yourself killed" yelled Keira.

"Kiki calm down" soothed Caroline.

"No Car don't tell me to calm down, there has to be a limit of her idiotic behavior "continued Keira.

Tears were streaming down Elena's cheek, but Damon could not see her like this so out of anger he pinned Keira to the nearby wall.

"_Salvum me"_ Keira muttered and suddenly Damon's hand started to burn so he quickly let her go.

"Your powers…they are magnifying…" muttered Bonnie.

"Yes due to my wolf genes my powers will increase with the approaching full-moon" explained Keira.

"Tonight is full moon" replied Jeremy.

"Yeah and it will useful in killing Klaus." Replied Stefan.

"Speaking of which where is Mikeal?" asked Bonnie.

"Don't worry about it, we will take care of him" smirked Damon. "In the mean time why don't you girls help Elena feel better?"

"Let's go shopping..." exclaimed Caroline.

"Not again" whined Bonnie.

"How about we hit the Grills for a night out" replied Elena.

"No, you won't be able to control your hunger for blood" added Stefan.

"How about we hit my house and have a few drinks" smirked Keira.

"Let's go" replied the other girls.

…..

**The girls entered the Lockwood Mansion to find the Originals siblings waiting.**

"Well well if it isn't the Gilbert vampire" smirked Rebekah, which earned a glare from Elena.

"What do you all want?" asked Caroline.

"We want our dear father Mikeal" answered Elijah

"In his coffin, daggered" added Kol.

"Well we can't do that" replied Elena.

"And why is that love?" smirked Klaus.

"Frankly, if we tell you all where he is; you all will kill him and we will be defenseless and believe me we don't want that" replied Keira.

"Oh come on Keira, we are friends you can tell me" smirked Rebekah.

"Stop it Rebekah, my powers are already uncontrollable due to full moon; please try to understand" Keira sighed not feeling well.

"You okay Ginger" asked Klaus kneeling beside her.

"No; I'm feeling this weird, dark aura around us" she replied, suddenly her phone buzzed, it read.

"_Mikeal escaped. He's cuming 4 U all"_

"Mikeal has escaped" announced Keira getting up with Klaus help.

"But he cannot come in, WITHOUT permission right" replied Caroline.

"Are you sure" came a voice from the back, everyone turned around to find Mikeal holding an unconscious Tyler with his hand.

"Father…" trailed Elijah.

"Hello Klaus" greeted Mikeal.

….

**How was it? Remember to review!**


	13. Father -part 2

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**AGAIN THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THE CHAPTER**

**AND THIS WILL BE MY FIRST CHAPTER THAT DOES NOT END IN A CLIFF-HANGER!**

…..

"Are you sure" came a voice from the back, everyone turned around to find Mikeal holding an unconscious Tyler with his hand.

"Father…" trailed Elijah.

"Hello Klaus" greeted Mikeal

"What do you want?" replied Klaus.

"So this is the dark witch" smirked Mikeal looking at Keira. "Get away from me" replied Keira who was feeling sick, "Such powerful blood" trailed Mikeal suddenly grabbing Keira and biting her wrist.

"Stop you are hurting her" yelled Elena.

"The Petrova doppelganger? My children would do the same…" he replied, "Your friend's blood is very different from normal human blood" smirked Mikeal, "Just like vampire blood, if you die with the blood of a dark witch in your system you will have some magical powers" he added. "And Klaus here wanted to use her blood for the hybrids"

"Is it true brother?" asked Elijah, but Klaus did not say anything and just nodded.

"How could you do that?" yelled Keira who was still kept hostage by Mikeal.

"Quite down Dark witch" hissed Mikeal. _"Succendent in infernum, Monstrum" _snapped Keira setting Mikeal on fire. With this opportunity Klaus grabbed the stake and killed Mikeal.

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy arrived just in time to find Caroline kneeled beside an unconscious Tyler, the Originals staring weirdly at each other, and Bonnie and Elena soothing Keira.

"What happened?" stupidly asked Jeremy.

"Klaus killed Mikeal, your plan failed Damon" announced Caroline.

"What happened to her?" asked Stefan pointing at Keira.

"Mikeal bit her" replied Bonnie. "Why?" added Damon, "Because your plan was stupid" snapped Keira, sending Damon flying.

"Calm down…" soothed Elena. "No I won't calm down, why should I, I was nearly killed all because of his stupid hybrids, this is just like London again" yelled Keira.

"What happened in London?" asked Caroline, "You want to know? I was attacked by a coven who wanted to kill me as they thought my blood will be used to create monsters and guess what they were right" Yelled Keira.

"Do not worry, I won't let my brother hurt you" promised Elijah,

"Well your promise has no significance, whatsoever" yelled Keira storming out of the room, followed by Klaus, when he was stopped by Rebekah.

"Haven't you hurt her enough" yelled Rebekah. "Step aside Bekah, I have to talk to her" replied Klaus. "Talk to her about what?" argued Rebekah "None of your business sister" hissed Klaus and he left.

Klaus entered the grills to find Keira drinking alone. He approached her and sat beside her.

"What do you want?" sighed Keira she was really not in the mood to argue with the Original Hybrid.

"I came here to apologize, Ginger!" smirked Klaus.

"Oh the big bad hybrid is apologizing?" mocked Keira

"Are you drunk?" asked Klaus.

"Maybe…" smirked Kiera getting up to leave but stumbled down.

"Let me get you home" replied Klaus picking her up bridal-style.

**Klaus soon arrived at her house and went inside her room and quietly placed her on the bed. He turned to leave but Kiera caught his wrist and pulled him back.**

"Please stay..." she murmured.

"Happily…" replied Klaus and placed a small kiss on her fore-head.

…

**HOW WAS IT? I WANTED KLAUS TO START BONDING WITH Kiera A BIT BEFORE ANOTHER ORIGINAL PROBLEM ARISED (Hint it's a witch and her name starts with E)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	14. All night

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**I felt that the show-down with Mikeal was a bit rushed so I've decided that Esther show-down will be longer**

**And also I don't want Kiera to be too sweet or too bitchy; I want her and Klaus to have a mutual and twisted understanding with each other. I want Klaus to love her without making his character to dull like in Klaroline.**

…..

Kiera woke up feeling much relaxed after a long night. After many days finally she felt relaxed, it was her senior year and she would not let anyone destroy it. She picked her favorite green dress and paired it with her golden wedges.

She arrived at the school to find Caroline yelling at a random brunette, but upon seeing her, she rushed to her. "Hey you alright?" asked Caroline. "I'm fine Car" replied Kiera. The two walked inside the cafeteria to find Elena and Bonnie talking. They went and sat beside them.

"Before you two start asking, I'm fine" announced Kiera.

"That's our girl" smirked Bonnie.

"So listen, Stefan and Damon went to talk with Klaus and Elijah, and they apparently opened all the coffins" informed Elena "And I found this morning" she continued taking out an envelope.

"What is this?" asked Kiera.

"An invitation for a ball at the Mikealson mansion" replied Elena. "Esther wants to talk to me and Kiera."

"Why me?" asked Kiera confused.

"Don't know" replied Elena. "And also there was separated envelope for you Kiera" handing Kiera a small envelope.

"This is weird" remarked Kiera opening it, "_Save me a dance-Klaus"_

"What is it?" asked Bonnie.

"It's nothing just Esther..." lied Kiera.

"Let's hit the shop" announced Caroline.

…

**It had been hours and yet Kiera could not find a dress to wear at the Ball.**

"All of these dresses are either too boring to too wild" announced Kiera who was rummaging through the racks until she found a dress. **It was dark blue, full sleeved backless gown.**

"Kiera that is a beautiful dress" complimented Caroline.

"Let's go "replied Bonnie, so the girls paid for their dressed and left.

…

**Kiera arrived at the ball with Matt as her date. She quickly spotted Carol Lockwood and went over to talk to her.**

"You look good" complimented Carol.

"Thanks, you too, what are you doing here?" replied Kiera. "The Original vampire family is back, as the mayor I have to welcome them" answered Carol. "Yeah, the duties" smirked Kiera which earned her a glare from Carol. "So who was your date?" asked Carol. "Matt" replied Kiera. "Good to see you mixing up with others…" sighed Carol."What do you mean?" asked Kiera. "Nothing…" replied Carol and she left.

"This is bad" sighed Kiera.

"And why is that Ginger?" smirked Klaus who appeared out of nowhere.

"Klaus…" replied Kiera.

"Let's dance" he added grabbing her wrist, pulling her to the dance floor.

"You can dance?" smirked Klaus.

"Not as good as you, but yes I can dance" replied Kiera.

"You are weird?' suddenly he said.

"Excuse me?" asked Kiera confused and a bit hurt

"I meant, unlike others you are calm and poised around me, you don't go around hating me nor have I ever seen you angry" explained Klaus.

"Just because I'm a werewolf does not mean I have to go around being a bitch. And as for hating you, I hate what you do to others, but I don't hate you. "replied Kiera calmly," I don't like being vulnerable, I'm more of an introvert, I can challenge you and your powers whenever I want, but that does not mean I have to at every moment of my life"

"Fair enough" replied Klaus satisfied with her answer.

**They were dancing peacefully until they were interrupted by Elena, who informed Kiera that Esther wanted to talk to her. She guided Kiera to Ester's room and left. She went inside the room to find Esther chanting something, upon seeing Kiera she stopped.**

"You must be the dark witch?" asked Esther.

"I prefer the term Kiera or Lockwood but yes I am the dark witch" replied Kiera.

"You look just like your mother" added Esther.

"Did you know my mother?" asked Kiera.

"Indeed I did…" answered Esther.

"Can you tell me about her?" asked Kiera.

"It's a long story" replied Esther.

"I have all night and so do you…" smirked Kiera.

Esther chuckled darkly and replied "Indeed I have. Let's get started…."

…

**The next chapter will explain more of Kiera's witchy powers and about the coven. More details will be given about the incident in London and how her mother is involved in it. And how Esther knows about the incident.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	15. One of the Five

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**I felt that the show-down with Mikeal was a bit rushed so I've decided that Esther show-down will be longer**

**And also I don't want Kiera to be too sweet or too bitchy; I want her and Klaus to have a mutual and twisted understanding with each other. I want Klaus to love her without making his character to dull like in KLAROLINE.**

…..

"I have all night and so do you…" smirked Kiera.

Esther chuckled darkly and replied "Indeed I have. Let's get started…."

"Our mother, I along with many other witches such as the Bonnet witches were part of the same coven, "**The Mystic Fall Coven" **we were the most powerful coven in the world. Now I know you may wonder how your mother can be so old?" smirked Esther.

Kiera just nodded.

"Your mother used jump from one body to another body to keep her powers intact, after centuries she wanted an heir so chose your father. But she had no idea that your father was a werewolf" continued Esther.

"But why would she need an heir? And why did she leave?" asked Kiera.

"Because she not only chose your father, she loved him with all her heart but she was a very proud woman so she wanted someone to carry her legacy." Explained Esther when she suddenly cut Kiera's wrist and poured her blood in a cup.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Kiera.

"Call it insurance sweetheart" replied Esther.

Kiera said nothing and left the room. Outside she ran into Damon.

"What did she want Sabrina?" asked Damon.

"Nothing important," replied Kiera, "And call me that one more time and I'll rip out your tongue" she quickly added.

…

**The next day Kiera quickly arrived at the Gilbert house to discuss the plan.**

"What did she tell you?" asked Elena.

"Nothing much, just took my blood for a linking spell…" replied Kiera.

"Linking spell?" repeated Caroline.

"Yeah, she took my blood in a cup along with 5 others" replied Kiera.

"She linked you with the originals "explained Bonnie.

"We can think about this later…Elena what did she want from you? Asked Kiera.

"No" replied Elena which earned her a glare from Bonnie and Caroline.

"Okay" answered Kiera a bit surprised.

"Let's hit the school" announced Caroline.

…..

The four arrived at school to find Jeremy talking to a guy.

"ELENA, CAROLINE GET OUT OF HERE FAST" ordered Kiera. "Don't ask"

Caroline and Elena left without a word. Kiera quickly rushed over to Jeremy and the guy.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" asked Kiera.

"Kiera what a pleasant surprise" replied Connor.

"You two know each-other?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Bonnie wanted to talk to you. She said it was urgent" lied Kiera.

"I have to go" sighed Jeremy and he left.

"What do you want?" dead-panned Kiera.

"Nothing, just wanted to hunt some vampires" replied Connor.

"Get lost" yelled Kiera and she stormed out.

….

Later that evening Kiera received a text from Damon.

"_**Meet me at the hospital"**_

Kiera did as Damon asked and arrived at the hospital.

"What do you want?" asked Kiera annoyed.

"Your help Lockwood Jr" replied Damon.

"My help?" she replied confused. "Let's go" smirked Damon and he pulled her with him.

….Connor went inside the room showed by Meredith.

"Hey…" smirked Damon "Not a good place for a germaphobe?"

"You're a germaphobe?" smirked Kiera.

"Did I saw germaphobe I meant vampire" added Damon.

Connor took a step forward but he was trapped.

"Seriously? What do you want Con?" asked Kiera.

"I've heard rumors" replied Connor.

"Rumors about what?" asked Damon.

"The original vampires" replied Connor.

"What about them?" asked Kiera

"That they were back in Mystic falls" replied Connor.

"So?" asked Damon taking a step backward when Connor tried to reach his weapon but Klaus appeared out of no-where and kicked away his weapon.

"Good evening I'm Klaus the original hybrid" he introduced himself.

"He had these weird carvings on his bullets and weird tattoos which only Jeremy could see" informed Damon.

"You're One of the Five" replied Klaus.

"One of the five?" repeated Damon when suddenly the room burst into flames. It was bombed.

They were not hurt but Kiera was knocked unconscious as she was not a vampire and Klaus had disappeared with the vampire hunter.

…

_**How was it? **_

_**Remember to review.**_


	16. Alaric -part 1

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**I felt that the show-down with Mikeal was a bit rushed so I've decided that Esther show-down will be longer**

**And also I don't want Kiera to be too sweet or too bitchy; I want her and Klaus to have a mutual and twisted understanding with each other. I want Klaus to love her without making his character to dull like in KLAROLINE.**

**Also some Twilight bashing will be done but no offense to twilight fans.**

…

**The next day, Kiera woke up, got dressed and went down to find Tyler reading.**

"Oh dear god Ty are you okay? Feeling alright?" yelled Kiera.

"Ha-ha very funny" replied Tyler.

"Seriously what are you reading?" smirked Kiera snatching the book from Tyler's hand. "The Twilight Saga? Are you kidding me? This book is a disgrace to all vampires and were-wolves" added Kiera.

"Yeah… I was depressed and was in a mood for good laughter" replied Tyler.

"Well I'm heading out" announced Kiera.

"Where are you going?" asked Tyler.

"Mystic grills to meet with Rebekah and Bonnie." replied Kiera. "Apparently Esther has linked me with the Originals, Bonnie will unlink us" informed Kiera heading out.

….

Kiera entered the Grill to find Rebekah and Bonnie waiting for her.

"You're late" informed Rebekah.

"I know' replied Kiera "Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yes..," replied Rebekah taking her five small containers.

"Here goes nothing" announced Bonnie.

She spilled the blood of the containers along with Kiera's blood on a cloth and started chanting the spell. The blood started to split in five different directions as Bonnie finished the spell.

"It split in five not six directions" announced Kiera.

"This is bad…" sighed Bonnie. "Kiera and Klaus's blood are connected with traditional dark magic" informed Bonnie.

"Traditional dark magic?" repeated Rebekah.

"Yes, only dark witches can remove the link" replied Bonnie.

"But that is not possible" replied Kiera.

"Maybe you should ask Klaus…" suggested Rebekah.

"Yeah" replied Kiera who got up to leave when she bumped into Elena.

"How are you two alive?" asked Elena surprised.

"What do you mean?" replied Rebekah.

"Um…" stammered guilt ridden Caroline.

"Answer me!" ordered Rebekah

"We killed Finn" replied Jeremy.

"And you knew that I was linked?" asked Keira

"Yes" sighed Caroline.

"But how are you even alive" smirked an unemotional Elena.

"My FRIEND Bonnie unlinked us" hissed Kiera fighting back her tears.

"I'm so sorry" apologized Caroline.

"You should be" replied Kiera and she stormed out of the room.

….

Kiera had been crying the whole day, she felt really betrayed.

"You okay Ginger?" came a voice, Kiera turned to Klaus leaning against the door.

"Yes Klaus, absolutely loving my life" hissed Kiera.

"Calm down" replied Klaus.

"I can't, my own friends tried to kill me" replied Kiera.

"**It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend" **quoted Klaus.

"William Blake?" replied Kiera, to which Klaus shrugged.

"Klaus how well did you know my mother?" suddenly asked Kiera.

"Well enough to tell you that she linked us to keep you safe" replied Klaus.

"How did you…" sighed Kiera,

"Call it magic love" smirked Klaus.

"May be I will" replied Kiera in a seductive tone.

"How about dinner, away from Mystic falls, away from all this drama" suggested Klaus.

"It's a date" replied Kiera walking to him feeling much more relaxed.

The two were leaving the Lockwood Mansion when Stefan arrived there.

"There is a problem" informed Stefan

"What happened? Elena ditched you?" smirked Kiera she was still angry at them.

"Esther has turned Alaric into an original vampire, and now he is looking for you two" he added.

"Well it seems the dinner plan has to wait" replied Klaus.

"Yes" announced a newly turned Alaric coming out of the bushes.

"This is bad…" sighed Kiera.

…..

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	17. Alaric -part 2

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TVD AND ALSO I'M NOT EXACTLY FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE also I think Klaus is kind of possessive**

**I felt that the show-down with Mikeal was a bit rushed so I've decided that Esther show-down will be longer**

**And also I don't want Kiera to be too sweet or too bitchy; I want her and Klaus to have a mutual and twisted understanding with each other. I want Klaus to love her without making his character to dull like in KLAROLINE.**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MORE THAN 1000 WORDS SO WISH ME LUCK!**

…..

"Well it seems the dinner plan has to wait" replied Klaus.

"Yes" announced a newly turned Alaric coming out of the bushes.

"This is bad…" sighed Kiera.

"Yes it is" added Klaus.

"Alaric you don't have to do this, if you kill him I'll die too" pleaded Kiera.

"I know and I'm sorry about that" replied Alaric.

"Ric stop, she is just a little girl" added Stefan.

"Little girl?" repeated Alaric "She is daughter of the most powerful dark witch and along with Klaus can have an army of hybrids who can practice magic. Don't you see Stefan I'm the good guy here"

"I won't hurt her" smirked Klaus.

"Why? Because you love her" mocked Alaric

"Enough" hissed Kiera who was getting really annoyed now.

"What are you going to do about it? Complain to Klaus? Added Alaric when Klaus attacked him but Alaric easily threw him back.

"**Sufficit: nunc patior iram meam"** cursed Kiera setting Alaric in blue flames.

"Ahh" screamed Alaric who was burning heavily.

"This will hold him for only a few hours" informed Kiera.

"Let's go, others are waiting for us in the jungle outside Mystic falls" announced Stefan and the three quickly got inside the car.

…

**Inside the car.**

"That was great Kiera" complimented Stefan while driving the car.

"Great indeed" added Klaus who sat beside Kiera in the backseat.

"Uh-uh" replied Kiera still not satisfied.

"What is the problem Ginger?" smirked Klaus.

"Noting much just that I threatened my history teacher to suffer my wrath" replied Kiera.

"True" joked Stefan.

"It means you are accepting yourself" explained Klaus.

"Accepting what?That I'm the last descendant of the Dark witches, I've accepted that a long time ago" smirked Kiera which earned her a light chuckle from Klaus.

"Is it true that your blood can be used to make witches?" asked Stefan.

"No, my blood gives the vampire some limited magical abilities but that does not make then a witch" explained Kiera.

"Don't worry, no vampire will hurt you" reassured Klaus.

"Aww Klaus is in love" teased Stefan.

"Enough Stefan" snapped Klaus.

"Ha-ha calm down" joked Kiera. "Save your anger for Alaric"

"Don't worry about my anger love" replied Klaus.

"We'll see" replied Kiera.

"What is that supposed to mean?" retorted Klaus.

"I just want you to be safe" Kiera said softly.

"Is that concern that I detect in your voice?" added Klaus.

"You are forgetting the fact that I still am linked to you" reminded Kiera.

"How can I ever forget about it" replied Klaus.

"If you are done flirting we are here." informed Stefan.

The trio got down to find others waiting for them.

"Thank god you two finally arrive, I was starting to think that you chickened out" whined Damon.

"And miss the change to kill Mama Mikealson" smirked Kiera.

"That's more like it" replied Damon and high-fived her.

"So what's the plan?" asked Stefan.

"It's simple we kill Mr. Saltzman and our dear mother" announced Klaus.

"But how?" interrupted Elijah.

"Well you vampires can take care of Ric while Bonnie and I will take care of Mama Mikealson" informed Kiera.

"Well I'm coming with you two, in case you need vampire strength" replied Caroline.

"Me, two" added Jeremy.

"No, you need to stay with them, Esther can use you against us" answered Bonnie.

"Sorry Jer" added Caroline and the three left in search for Esther.

…

The trio was wandered inside the forest in silence when Caroline decided to speak up.

"So Kiki I know I don't deserve your apology but I'm still apologizing" spoke up Caroline.

"Car I've already forgiven you…" chuckled Kiera.

"Thanks" replied Caroline and hugged her.

"So what's with you and Klaus?" asked Bonnie.

"Why does everyone think that" replied Kiera.

"I don't know making dinner plan with him does not help either" replied Caroline.

"You heard everything…." Sighed Kiera, when she noticed something weird in the forest.

**Many witches sat in a circle with Esther in the middle.**

"You came!' announced Esther when Kiera was suddenly dragged into the circle.

…

"Why is Ric doing this…" whined Elena.

"He isn't himself, our mother is controlling him" "explained Rebekah.

"But why?" asked Jeremy.

"You Gilberts ask too many questions" snapped Kol.

"They really do…" came a voice, the gang turned around to find Alaric leaning against a tree.

"I expected better from you originals" smirked Alaric "I get it the Gilberts may be a bit dumb and the Salvatores are busy drooling over Elena…but you are the originals" he added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" retorted Rebekah.

"Calm down sister" replied Elijah.

"What do you want?" yelled Damon.

"Nothing" replied Alaric.

"Nothing?' repeated Klaus getting extremely annoyed.

"Yes, nothing" he continued.

"What did Esther made you to do?" asked Stefan.

"Nothing, just stall you" shrugged Alaric.

"Stall us? But why?" asked Elijah.

"Tell us" yelled Klaus when realization hit him; without saying anything he left with his vampire speed.

He dashed through the forest when he came upon a tied up Caroline and Bonnie.

"Where is she?" yelled Klaus.

"Here" replied Esther coming out of the bushes, with a hand-tied Kiera.

"Leave her alone" replied Klaus.

"No" smirked Esther.

"Klaus get away from her, she will kill you" warned Kiera.

"**I will kill you two" announced Esther taking out a white oak stake; she tries to stab Kiera but Klaus gets in the middle and gets staked instead, and falls over.**

"NO….." screeched Kiera.

"That's not possible, you should be dead" yelled Esther.

"Shut the fuck up" yelled Kiera kneeling beside Klaus.

"I'll kill you myself" warned Esther.

**Kiera placed a small kiss on his lips and got up "Not if I kill you first" she hissed.**

"You may be a dark witch but I've more experience" announced Esther.

"Fuck experience!" smirked Kiera black energy glowing in her palms.

"**In nomine meo amore ad condem ire fututum infernum, scelesta"** cursed Kiera

**Suddenly the forest burst into flames, Esther was dragged by an unknown force until she disappeared into oblivion.**

**Others arrived at the scene to find Kiera lying unconscious next to a dead Klaus**

….

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FILLER CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY KLAUS IS NOT DEAD!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
